1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to a sterilizing vacuum cleaner with double suction ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are frequently used for cleaning and removing dust. The vacuum cleaners for bed clothes such as comforters are generally installed with hitting and sterilizing devices. The hitting device bobs bed clothes so that the dust on the bed clothes flies up and then is sucked in through a suction force generated by a motor. The sterilizing device emits ultraviolet rays to the dust so as to sterilize small pests in the dust.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional vacuum cleaner including a main body 90. The main body 90 is provided with a suction port 91, a first sterilizing portion 92, a second sterilizing portion 93, a motor 94, a third sterilizing portion 95, and a discharge port 96. When a bed clothes such as comforter is cleaned, an ambient air with dust is sucked in main body 90 through the suction port 91 under operation of the motor 94. Then, first and second sterilizing portions 92 and 93 emit ultraviolet rays to sterilize small pests in the dust, and third sterilizing portion 95 heats and kills the small pests before the air is exhausted through the discharge port 96.
However, since the cleaning objects to be sterilized are usually soft, the suction port 91 is apt to be blocked by attaching of the soft cleaning object due to the strong suction force of the motor 94. When suction port 91 is totally blocked, it is difficult for a user to quickly release the soft cleaning object from the suction port 91. In the blocking period, the circulation of an air flow in the vacuum cleaner is not smooth so that an overheating phenomenon may be caused in the motor 94, and the lifetime of the motor 94 is adversely affected.